Our Meeting
by Toxicsage27
Summary: Randy and Stephanie have been dating for the past two years but have never met except one faithful night when Stephanie finally comes face to face with her true love
1. Chapter 1

**It was late when the show got out everyone filed out of the building, she was caught in the middle of crowd being pushed and shoved, lik****e these people really had to be somewhere fast well beside their beds. A home town girl made it passed the crowd and head off into the direction of her car it was semi cold drizzling rain off and on so to keep warm she brought her arms up over her chest while her hands rubbed into her muscles to create heat as she walked to her car she noticed some of the stars leaving behind her and in front of her a few more steps she thought just around this corner and home bond we go that was until she felt an arm jerk her into the darkness of the build her body hitting the wall not hard but enough to make her gasp, scared and in a fright she tried to look at the figure who stood well over her and then he spoke "Is your name Stephanie" it asked, hesitating the woman answered "Yes" the figure nodded and spoke again "is your last name Goewey" been nervous and on edge at this point she answered in a shaky voice "Ye...Yes that's me" when the figure smiled to himself he came into the little light that shined above them Stephanie's eyes widen when she seen who grabbed her for the first time "Randy?" she spoke softly, he smiled her beauty was just as he pictured it her voice sounded like angels singing to him "That's me" he said "And i have been waiting for this moment since we met" Stephanie completely speechless couldn't believe he was before her he was touching her and his touch was how she pictured it, gentle and warm kind and caring love and heart felt she finally spoke up "What...What are you still doing here?" He smiled and looked deep into her hazel eyes he answered her "I'm still here because I'm here for you i needed to see you and when you told me that you had tickets to this certain show I knew it was time to meet it was a sign", looking down Stephanie felt her eyes swell with tears she had just fallen for his every word when she looked up to him she was met by his lips he kissed her slowly and softly when they broke he smiled "Just like my dream" was all he could say before he lent in kissed her again this time with more passion he made his arms wrap around Stephanie's waist to draw her closer in return Randy felt her arms being wrapped around his neck she too returned his kiss she molded into him perfect her lips tasted like sweet honey in his mind he knew he could kiss her forever and forever was what he was going for**


	2. Chapter 2

Once their kiss finally broke, Randy smiled and grabbed Stephanie by her hand he lead her back into the parking lot where it was lighter for the first time Stephanie was able to look into his piercing blue eyes the moment she dream of for so long was finally here she was right in thinking she could get lost within them for hours they looked right through her, "Randy" she spoke softly, when Randy looked down to her his smile grew wider, "Yes babe" he answer "What happens now" she asked curiously Randy who looked around and then back to her his smile yet seem not to fade from his face "Come back to my bus with me" he said "Lets cherish this time we have" nodding, Stephanie smiled she was more then excited to be coming back with him she secretly wanted to see his bus among other things, Randy gripped her hand in a loving manner he lead her to the back parking lot where all the superstars had their busses or cars, course he was the only one left at the build, When they got to his bus he opened the door and let Stephanie enter first, she climbed up the stairs and stepped into the sitting area she waited for Randy to appear and when he did he went right over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist drawing the little beauty towards him he once again laid a kiss upon her lips, When he broke away Stephanie took a gasp for air his kiss seemed to suck the life out of her she felt weak in her knees and to be honest no man has given her that feeling before, Stepping back Randy reached down and grabbed her hand "Follow me" He said a little puzzled Stephanie gripped into his hand and smiled "Where we going" She ask, "To a place" was his replied in the back of Stephanie's mind she laughed he always said that to her she knew not to ask where he wasn't going to tell her but her question was answer when they arrived in the back of the bus more specifically Randy's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving into the back of the bus Randy dropped Stephanie's hand she looked around and smiled the room wasn't to big nor to small just enough for him to come back and crash and to have company in his bed whenever he liked, "Let me hold you Stephanie" Randy said breaking the silence Stephanie returned her glance to Randy and instantly smiled she nodded "I would love it if you did" She answer as she moved closer to him this time she threw her arms around his neck and before long Randy scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed once he laid her down Stephanie sat slightly upright and watched him closely, Randy slowed climbed on the bed and moved behind her taking once again his arms and wrapped them around her small frame bringing her back against him, her back firmly rested into his chest her head instantly laying back into the side of his shoulder "I don't want this night to end" Randy spoke in a whisper his eyes closed as if he was about to cry "I have dreamed of the moment I got you into my arms and now that I do I don't want to let you go, Stephanie took a deep breath her head seemed to tilt back just enough to look up to Randy she was concerned to her it seemed like his heart was breaking "Randy" she started "I love you and I want to stay with you to have many more nights like this and if my one was be granted it would be you asking me to never leave", Randy slowly opened his eyes and looked down he couldn't help but smile before him laid an angel he nodded without hesitation "Stephanie, stay with me come with me and follow me my heart can't take another night alone" with one small move Stephanie sat up and faced Randy she brought a hand up to his cheek and let her thumb rub into the skin "I'll stay" she replied "I'll stay with you and no matter where your heart goes mine will sure follow" It seemed like fate was finally here after years of speaking and wanting to be together they finally were it was in that moment Stephanie finally understood what Randy meant by fate bring them together the attraction between then grew within the short amount of time to Stephanie her dream of having the man of her dreams was not longer a dream she had him and he had her this is was a start of something totally unexpected but for them both they wanted it more then anything


	4. Chapter 4

Once Stephanie dropped her hand from Randy's cheek she brought her head back down into his chest her body was slightly leaning to one side she propped a hand up onto his shoulder while the other came to a rest on his chest, Randy laid his head back against the head bored of the bed he made sure his arms where tightly wrapped around Stephanie's body she could hear him sigh almost in a happy like manner "What are you thinking about" Stephanie asked, Randy lightly chuckled every time there was silence between them either one always asked that question they knew one another better then one else, taking a deep breath Randy smiled "I'm thinking about one day making you my wife" Stephanie couldn't help but smile she has always wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth, Smiling Stephanie give Randy a small squeeze "I will be your wife Randy" she stated "I will be anything and every thing you want me too there is nothing to small or to big that can keep me from you" by now Randy had a huge smile on his face he listen to her speak her words flowed through him they hit every gentle spot he had is was not like Randy to show that kind of side to anyone but with her he couldn't nor did he want to hide it, "I have been wanting to hear your voice for two years telling me how you felt about me telling me you love" Randy replied "I have dreamed of the moment since we met it always been a dream of mine to have you as my own to call you mine own and as long as your here by my side I know I can over come all odds" Stephanie who was almost in tears by now listening to Randy preach she couldn't help but response to him with another kiss she leaned up her arms taken a rest behind Randy's neck when she pressed her lips to his it was with passion with lust and love the way a kiss should be between two lovers, it wasn't until on split second Stephanie found herself being lifted into Randy's arms he held her tightly and repositioned her onto her back he laid next to her on his side his arms never leaving her waist his lips never leaving hers, when they broke Randy looked to Stephanie her hazel eyes shined like a star her smile was like an angel god he was in love his heart raced his mind was flowing he couldn't believe this young woman was before him he couldn't believe he was living for the moment in her arms oh how he was going to cherish this night for the rest of his life


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came without warning Randy and Stephanie had fallen asleep in one another's arms, When Randy woke he looked around his eyes adjusting to the light he noticed something awkward he felt a little heavier this morning then he looked down and noticed her a smile came to his face he wasn't a dreaming last night he thought to himself he actually had the love of his life laying in his arms, Randy lent down and gently pressed his lips upon Stephanie's she shifted a little in her sleep before opening her eyes she found herself kissing Randy back before pushing her head down into the bed her eyes fully open and she smiled, "Morning" she said, Randy smiled back her beauty made his heart race she looked like heaven first thing in the morning 'Good morning babe" he replied "How did you sleep" Stephanie removed and replaced her arms around Randy's neck keeping a smile on her face she answered "I slept great, how about you?" tilting his head to the said Randy took his hand away from her body and placed it on her cheek "I slept like a baby" he said "best sleep I had in a long time" Smiling again Stephanie lent up and gently captured his lips again this time it was with more passion then the last she embraced her arms even tighter around his neck in returning Randy moved very carefully on top of her both arms have been repositioned be her head he laid his weight upon them breaking for a moment Randy sigh happily "I could get use to this you know" lightly giggling Stephanie looked up to him her eyes locked into his icy blue "So could I and I hope all my morning are as good as this one" she replied "I thought I was dreaming last night and now that I'm awake I can see that I wasn't" Shaking his head Randy who seem to keep his smile across his face replied "All your morning are going to be like this, I wont waste a single minute without you" relaxing her body Stephanie made her head fall back against the bed she kept her eyes on Randy her mind trailed off into thought, was this for real she wonder was the love of her life actually speaking to her telling her she's not going anywhere that she will forever be in his arms she kept reliving last night and how that one split second of being grabbed changed her whole life and for the better too she didn't want the moment to end she wanted to live like this forever in her head she knew the second they parted ways her heart would break the happiness he gave her and was giving her was everything any girl could dream of she just hope it would last forever she knew this is where she needed and wanted to be for the first time Stephanie was in love


	6. Chapter 6

Afterwards Randy and Stephanie rose from out of bed Randy decided it was time for breakfast but he wanted to treat Stephanie right he told her to freshen up he was taken them out, "Babe" he said "Yes honey" Stephanie called back "Get ready I want to take you somewhere" a little puzzled Stephanie looked at Randy "Okay? To where" lightly Randy laughed "You should know that answer" he answered shaking her head Stephanie laughed "I know I know to a place" she state "I set myself up for that huh?" Nodding Randy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her in "Exactly and yes you did my love" it wasn't long before Randy and Stephanie made their way out of his bus it was a rather day so instead of driving they decided to go for a walk Randy lead the way down the streets around a few corner before coming to a small out door restaurant asking for a table of two the waitress quickly seated them, looking about Stephanie smiled to herself "Its beautiful out here" she said, Randy who couldn't keep his eyes off Stephanie just smiled he was lost in her finally he spoke "The crew would come here every morning before hitting the road just to take a moment and relax its one of my favorite places" "And you wanted to share this with me?" Stephanie questioned Randy moved one of his hands up onto the table reaching it over and gently grabbed hers " I want to experience a lot more with you not just one of my favorite places but all of them I want to take you to places I grew up and show you around" as he spoke Stephanie couldn't help but smile the whole time "Randy if this is what you want then I'm more then happy to follow you where ever you want to go I just want to be with you" she began to say "I love you Randy" standing from his chair Randy leaned over the table he connected his lips onto her very softly and whispered against them "I love you too Stephanie" they continued to talk during their meal Stephanie compliment on how good the food was she knew now why it was one of Randy's favorite places to stop when her rolled into town, Not longer after the finished and the bill was paid for Randy took Stephanie's hand once again he took them back the same way they came but he wasn't done spending time with her not yet today was his off day he didn't have to be at the next destination until Tuesday he was already planning things for them to do while he stayed in town


	7. Chapter 7

They walked a little more, Randy remember how Stephanie liked to take adventures so he thought today would be a good day to take a walk in the state park they weren't far so of course Randy and Stephanie continued on their way holding hands staying as close together as humanly possible, When they did finally get to the park Randy dropped Stephanie's hand and faced her he lent in and gently kissed her sweet lip. "I could kiss you forever" he said with a small smiled Stephanie withdrew her head back and looked to Randy "I hope you do kiss me forever" she spoke softly before replacing her lips back onto his their kiss became heated passionate and breath taking you could feel the fire within them they waited so long to explore their feelings with one another and with every single moment they share that feeling grows. Randy pulled back and retook Stephanie's hand into his he pulled her closer so his arm was resting behind her neck and onto her shoulder "So tell me babe" he began "Are you happy that you're here?" Taking a deep breath Stephanie looked to the ground she didn't even have to think of the answer before straightening up and looking right at Randy with the biggest smile she could give "I have never been happier then what I am when I'm with you" giving a light chuckle Randy nodded he agreed he was never this happy he couldn't remember the last time we was this but Stephanie needed to know "Are you happy?" she asked a little sheepishly, Randy stopped for a moment and looked into her direction once again her hazel eyes just stunned him he smiled and nodded in a gentle manner "I am beyond happy Stephanie, I have the girl of my dreams in my arms what more could I ask for?" he replied Stephanie shrugged with a small laugh as her focus was kept to him they walked deeper into the park down some trails up some trails "Well I'm not sure I mean you could ask for anything" She said keeping the conversation going, Taking a deep breath Randy smiled to himself "There is nothing more I could ask for at this point and time I have it all and when the timing comes I will have more and that's a promise" he replied Stephanie took her own deep breath and smiled again she listened to him speak the whole time he mind racing with thoughts how did she become so lucky to have a man like Randy in her life? She was in awe struck and loving every moment they had but what was to come was something she never expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy and Stephanie continued to walk along the trails up the hills and down river bends holding one another hands they finally made it out of the part and back into the sidewalk, heading back into the direction of the arena it was the last night Randy and Stephanie had together before he headed back out onto the road in the back of Stephanie's mind she was wondering if she would ever see him again after this she did know her heart was breaking she wanted to cry but kept her cool, Finally arriving back into the parking lot of the arena they made their way over to Randy's bus opening the door he let Stephanie in first he followed close by once inside Randy came up to Stephanie from behind he wrapped his strong arms around her waist drawing her to him his head dropped and hips lips met the side of her neck he pecked gently into the skin making his way around to the other side of her neck, Stephanie tilted her head to one side exposing her neck before Randy her eyes closed as she took a deep breath rolling her head forward and to the other side she followed the movement of his kisses before long Randy spun Stephanie around his lips instantly met her into a fiery but passionate kiss his hands dropped down into the back of her thighs with one swift move she was up into his lap, Randy began to walk towards the back of the bus his lips never leaving hers by now their kiss was hungry force and heated when they entered the bedroom of Randy's bus, Randy pulled away from Stephanie's lips he looked at her with tenderness in his eyes he moved gracefully over to the bed and laid her down when he released his hold from her thighs Stephanie propped herself up onto her elbows she watched Randy closely he smiled with graced to her as he reached down and peeled his shirt up off his abs and then his chest finally removing it off his head, Stephanie was memorized by Randy his body was glistening with the dim light surrounding the room it wasn't until Randy placed both hands down onto the bed beside Stephanie's body when she laid back once again Randy's lips met hers he slowly laid his body down onto her one hand moving to the side of her waistline before riding up underneath her shirt, Randy's finger run over Stephanie's skin in a feather like manner making her flinch it wasn't until then when Randy broke from her lips that both his hands found a home at the end of her shirt riding it up enough to expose her stomach Randy slid down just enough to make his lips come into contact with her skin, Once again Stephanie sat up she took her shirt from Randy's grip and peeled it up off her head and tosses it aside Randy keep pecking into her stomach as his hands fell to her pants opening the button and pulling down the zipper it wasn't long before he had removed the rest of her clothes, When Randy stood up straight he too brought his hands to the button of his pants flicking it open and then pulls down the zipper he inched the item of clothing of his waist Stephanie's eyes couldn't help but wonder up and down his now naked body at that same moment Randy himself was admiring the women who laid before him she was breathing as it is but seeing her in her naked state vulnerable and ready you can say it drove him nuts, Randy slowly climbed onto the bed one hand placed by Stephanie's head the other gently slid down in between them and in between her legs she felt his fingers rub over her for the first time within second Randy heard her softly moan he's been waiting to hear that sound come from her lips it wasn't long before Stephanie felt his fingers inside her he moved them back and forth slowly he only wanted to make her ready for him he didn't want to hurt her their first time together, Giving a few more pumps with his fingers Randy's drew from within Stephanie she flinched and moaned once again before taking a deep breath when Randy brought his hand back and down around his shaft he gave it a few strokes to make him harder then what he already was pushing his hips forward Randy slowly begin to enter Stephanie wanting to take it easy he inched his entire length into her he stayed still for a second or two so she could adjust, Stephanie wrapped her arms around Randy's neck her back instantly arched as she felt him buried insider her she moaned sweetly and once she did that was all it took for Randy to start thrusting into her he was slow and smooth at first he increased the speed with each thrust he wanted to hear her moan to feel her clamp around him, When Stephanie started to dig her nails into Randy's back he knew she was becoming completely pleasure stricken he bent his head down to capture her lips onto his he kissed them with force and passion her moans kept becoming stronger sending shock waves into Randy's lips wasn't long before he too started to moan their bodies moving in unison Randy moved with grace he knew just how to love a women how to make her feel he's been dreaming of the night he could make love to his angel as he called Stephanie he needed to show her how much he loved her how much she meant to him he was going to make this night their first night together an unforgettable one


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning arrived and Stephanie was the first to wake the thoughts of what happen the night before where still fresh in her mind she's never felt so alive in her life the pleasure of being loved and to love back then the thought of today being the last day with Randy sat in, She slowly sat herself up in bed looking over to the sleeping body next to her Stephanie smiled he looked so peaceful like he was dreaming she watched him for a few minutes admiring his features his sculpted body the way his tattoos laid into the muscles of his arms she was completely memorized by him, it wasn't before long until Stephanie slid out of bed and gathered her clothes she put them on and fixed her hair slowly without sound made her way into the front part of the bus she looked over the counter and seen a coffee marker "Jake Pot" she said to herself getting the marker all set with water it was a task to find the actual coffee grounds finally after ten minutes of searching she found the container up in one of the cabinets she scoop two level scoops into the marker and pressed start wasn't long before the coffee started to brew as she took a seat at the couch part kitchen table, The smell of the coffee must have woken Randy cause about twenty minutes he merged from the back room rubbing his hand over his chest and sheepishly yawned "Good morning beautiful" He said as he looked into Stephanie's direction she turned her head and instantly smiled "Good morning handsome" she replied "How did you sleep" she asked raising to her feet and moves over to Randy her arms coming around his neck " I slept great honestly I had this amazing women in my arms and I dreamed that we made love for the first time" he spoke in a soft tender tone lightly Stephanie laughed she kept her gaze on Randy "That wasn't a dream we did make love for the first time and it was everything I excepted it to be" Randy smiled back as he lent his head down and pressed his lips gently onto hers he left a passionate kiss behind as he broke looking down to her "I love you Stephanie" he said softly "With all my heart and more" Smiling again Stephanie pressed on her lips and closed her eyes for a moment before looking to him "I love you too Randy with my heart and soul" Randy moved away from Stephanie and side steps her he went to the sink and reached over head grabbing two mugs and sets them down onto the counter, Stephanie walked over to the small fridge grabbing the creamer from inside and puts it next to the mugs Randy poured the coffee into each cup Stephanie added the sugar and cream it wasn't long before they found their way outside sipping on their coffee Stephanie took a deep breath in a few hours she was back on the road home and Randy was back on the road to meet up with the WWE inside her heart was breaking she wanted to cry but promised herself to keep her composure until she was out of Randy's view


	10. Chapter 10

It's been about a month now since Stephanie encountered with Randy she remember the day she left him she thought about it all the time, That day she decided around noon was the best time to hit the road she dreaded it she didn't want to leave Randy she never felt a more painful heartache then what she felt that day Randy kissed her goodbye and saw her off before he to left and got back on the road, They spoke often every day more like it they texted and called one another when Randy has free time they would e-mail one another throughout the day just to say hello and I love you Stephanie was already planning a trip to meet up with Randy in the next couple of weeks where they were meeting none other then Saint Louise, Missouri Randy's home town Stephanie was extra excited she get to see the place where Randy grew up she booked a flight around trip to be exact see began to pace a week or so before she was leaving anyone could tell she was more then ready to see the love of her life again, It was the night before the big day of traveling when Stephanie started feeling sick she was nocuous light headed and very tired the tiredness been going on for a week or more she thought nothing of it considering all she's been doing is reading herself for Randy when the next morning came she wasn't feeling any better but shrugged it off thinking it was only nervous she packed up her car and soon was on her way to the airport when arriving and parking she made her way in checking in at the desk and sending her baggage to the plane when they called her flight Stephanie raced to the gate handing the women to ticket before boarding the plane, Once she found her seat Stephanie strapped in see she wasn't a fan of flying at all but would suck it up if that meant she gets to spend one week with Randy she'd do anything for him she'd cancel everything just to see him when he call and say he was coming to visit Stephanie had found herself falling more and more in love with Randy each day her nervous worked up to the brink of feeling sicker then before and as the plane started to take off Stephanie's stomach flipped and flopped god she hated to fly taking a few deep breaths trying to relax she closed her eyes and pictured herself wrapped into Randy's arms surprisingly enough this calmed her nervous and she was set to make the long four hour flight to Saint Louise.


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving to Saint Louise around dinner time was a relief to Stephanie being in the air made her airsick and she couldn't wait until she was back on solid ground when they landed the people on the plane exited row by row Stephanie was one of the last people to get off she didn't mind she was sure Randy would be surrounded by fans signing autographs and answering questions to why he was at the airport, Stephanie listening to where she could claim her baggage and made her way over seeing all three bags pop up first she reached and grabbed them tossing her arm bag over her shoulder and wheeling the last two behind her she made her way through the airport passed venues and shops it wasn't long before she came to the main entrance through the crowd of people she could see this figure standing tall as she got closer her eyes lit up and a smile grew to her face there he was the man of her dreams standing there surround by fans as she had expected when Randy looked up he instantly caught a glimpse of Stephanie he polity excused himself from the crowd and ran over to her with one swift move Randy picked Stephanie up into his arms and spun her around holding her for dear life like he was never going to see her again "God damn baby I missed you" he said softly as he sat her back down onto her feet Stephanie smiled keeping her arms locked around Randy's neck "I missed you too honey" she replied "its so good to see you" nodding Randy lent down and pressed his lips onto hers he been dying to kiss her again to feel her tiny frame in his arms to smell her scent at this moment Randy was in heaven and couldn't be happier, Gathering up Stephanie's bags Randy grabbed her hand and lead her out of the airport and to his car popping the trunk he slide her luggage into the back Stephanie went around to the passenger side and waited for Randy to open the door once he did she slide inside and got comfortable Randy ran around to the other side shutting the trunk as he went and then climb into the drivers side his free hand reached out and grabs Stephanie's while the other turned the car on and put it in drive heading into the direction Randy's home, "How was your flight?" Randy asked Stephanie smiled "Despite the being feeling sick to my stomach it was good no problem smooth sailing" Smiling back Randy replied "good I'm glad I was worried I know how much you fight flying I was counting down the second until you landed and I could hold you in my arms" lightly laughing Stephanie turned her head into his direction 'I'm so happy to be here right now with you I been dreaming of this day since we left one another two months ago" "Well babe you're here now and I won't let you go not again" he said "you promise?" Stephanie asked nodding Randy smiled again "I promise"


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning came and Stephanie was the first to awake she was an early riser never slept in late at all since she could remember when she sat up in bed she instantly felt sick like she was going to be sick she tired to be as quiet as she could getting out of bed so not to disturb Randy who was still sleeping next to her, she quickly moved to the bathroom and turned on the lights getting by the toilet she knelt down and opened the lid this was strange to her she's never been this sick before she didn't understand but it was not going to get the best of her, Stephanie felt better after about ten minutes so she left the bathroom and headed back into the bedroom Randy was still snuggled down into the blankets sound asleep so she decided to go downstairs and start making some breakfast along with coffee she needed her morning coffee to function, Once Stephanie found the coffee marker everything else seemed to fall into place she found the frying pans and mixing bowls Stephanie decided to make some eggs, bacon and pancakes she knew how Randy's schedule was and how crazy his days went he needed his strength and energy now back in the bedroom Randy started coming too he could smell the coffee brewing and the smell of bacon filled his sense he yawned and slowly started stirring swinging his legs out of bed and stretch before standing up and grabs a pair of boxers getting them on as he walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen there he saw her his woman cooking away he noticed she was glowing more so then normal he took a moment and smiled to himself "Good morning beautiful" He finally said this making Stephanie jump just a bit shock she spun around and noticed Randy standing there with a smile upon his face "Good morning handsome" she replied "I hope your hungry" she continued to speak as she made her way over to him embracing her arms around Randy's neck and gently pressed her lips onto his, gently kissing her back Randy folded his arms around Stephanie's tiny frame and drew her closer to him he added passion behind the kiss before slowly breaking away with another soft smile "It smells really good in here" he said breaking the silence lightly laughing Stephanie nodded and backed away from Randy she made her way back over to the coffee marker and pour two cups one for her and one for Randy as she slid the cup towards him "Well I do hope your hungry" she replied "Lets see I have made eggs and bacon oh and pancakes I got a craving for pancakes for some reason" lightly laughing Randy looked at her again he let his eyes roam up and down her frame he wasn't going to say anything but in his mind he began to think he knew what was wrong with her


	13. Chapter 13

After breakfast Stephanie and Randy both cleaned up the kitchen Randy was surprised at how neat Stephanie was she hardly made a mess while she was cooking and kept everything wiped down and kept in its place as Stephanie finished up the rest of the dishes Randy poured them another cup of coffee setting his mug down on the counter he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Thank you for breakfast babe it was delicious" he said as he kissed the side of Stephanie's cheek she smiled and placed one of her arms onto his and leaned back against Randy's chest "Your welcome I am glad you like it" she replied with a smile and a deep breath "Say why don't I finish up the rest and you go have a seat on the deck I'll meet you out there" Randy suggested nodding Stephanie smiled and dropped her arm from Randy's and sidestepped him grabbing her new freshly made coffee and walked towards the sliding door opening it with one swift move and stepped out onto the deck taking a deep breath she looked around and admired the view taking a moment to inhale the fresh air she made her way over to the table and took a seat, It wasn't long before Randy has joined her he sat down next to her and gently grabbed her hand with his free one rubbing his thumb along the back side of her hand Randy turned his head and look at Stephanie she was smiling and seemed very content "Are you feeling okay babe?" he asked curiously Stephanie snapped out of her thoughts returned a gazed to Randy smiled softly "Yeah I feel great, why you ask?" she replied "No reason" he answered "Just making sure that's all" Stephanie smiled again and leaned over to capture his lips again laying a small but tender kiss onto his lips "Thank you for caring honey I'm fine never better" she said speaking softly into the kiss before pulling away and faced forward looking out into the back yard admiring her surrounds she kept feeling Randy's thumb brush over the back of her hand giving her goose bumps a little each time, Randy broke the silence as he started to speak "I want you to come with me tonight, to the next show" Stephanie turned her head and smiled "You do? really? She asked Randy nodded and smiled back "Yes of course I do I want you to take a look at my world and what I do Stephanie I want you to be apart of it all of it" he replied "I want you to experience my life and everything in it but most importantly I want you to be my everything" Stephanie listen to his ever word all of them seemed to float right through her she smiled again and nodded "Randy I'd love too go with you tonight I'd like nothing more but to see your life and be apart of it" "Great" Randy said with excitement in his voice "Then we better get ready I have to be there early for a training session" Stephanie stood from her chair making sure she kept Randy's hand locked into hers "Then lets go" she said with a smile


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't long before Stephanie and Randy where ready for the night but once again Stephanie took sick she excused herself and walked into the bathroom she splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror taking a deep breath she lent her body back against the wall taking a few deep breaths and closed her eyes she then heard a knock on the door "Come in" she said Randy opened the door and walked into view he lent a hand on the wall next to Stephanie body he looked at her with concern "Babe do you think you could be pregnant?" he asked Stephanie snapped her head into his direction "Pregnant" she answered quickly Randy nodded "Yes pregnant, think about it Steph you been feeling sick to your stomach your craving different things you eat two plates of breakfast this morning and you have this glow about you" Stephanie looked forward and took a deep breath she new in the back of her mind Randy could be right she sighed a little "I guess maybe I should take a test" Randy stepped into her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder "baby listen to me okay if the test comes back positive then we'll do the right thing and have this baby" he spoke in a reassuring tone "If your pregnant I want you to have this baby course if that's what you want" Stephanie turned fully around into Randy's hold her arms wrapping around the smaller of his back she nodded before looking up to him "If I am pregnant I want to have it I want this baby I been wanting and dreaming of being the mother to your children so if we're positive I'm going to keep our child" Randy smiled and leaned towards her lips his captured her with a passion he held onto her as tight as he could in return Stephanie kissed him back adding her own passion behind the kiss she could feel herself being lifted off the floor and given a squeeze before being set back down onto her feet, when Randy broke the kiss he smiled "Come on babe lets go get a test and head to the arena" Smiling again Stephanie took Randy's hand "Okay and no matter what happens or what the out come is I love you" she replied "I love you too baby" Randy replied with a smiled, Randy and Stephanie made their way towards the front door each one grabbing their sweaters or coat and headed out the door and towards Randy's car he dropped Stephanie's hand and opened the passenger side door once she was tucked inside he went to the drivers side and got in himself wasn't much longer after that when Randy was making his way down the street of Saint Louise


	15. Chapter 15

Randy took lefts and rights down around corners and down streets Stephanie was lost just watching where he was going she laughed to herself and watched out the window at the different places they drove by shops and restaurants different nik nack stores alone the side of the road Stephanie was in awe she's never been to Saint Louise this was her first time and she was excited and happy she decided to come, Randy pulled into the local drug store he turned off the engine and looked over to Stephanie "You ready for this?" he asked Stephanie took and deep breath and looked back to Randy she nodded and smiled "As ready as I could ever be" she replied Randy lend over and gently kissed her cheek "I'll wait here for you go get the test and take it" Stephanie nodded again and started to open the door slowly getting out she walked to the entrance of the store going inside she instantly walked down the beauty isle and to the row of the pregnancy tests she grabbed a few just to make sure she wanted to be positive as she returned to the front Stephanie went over and paid for her items asking the clerk if they had a restroom she pointed her down back and smiled Stephanie nodded and said thank you and then turned around and made her way down to the back knocking on the door and listened for a moment before walking in and sat down and took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment she was scared to know the out come she was nervous Randy would leave her regardless what he told her at house her mind was spinning and once again she felt sick turning toward the toilet she opened the lid and waited again she was not sick to her stomach it only felt like it once she regained her composure Stephanie got up and took another deep breath "Might as well get this over with" she said to herself and opened the first test, After about twenty minutes Stephanie came out of the bathroom and soon left the store she made her way back over to the car and got in Randy who looked at her waiting for her answer his hand sweating and his heart racing "Stephanie" he spoke softly Stephanie turned her hand and started to cry Randy looked at her and grabbed her into his arms he nuzzled her closed and stroked her hair "Baby it's okay we can try again some other time" he said Stephanie shook her said her arms found her way around Randy's neck in between tears she found the words to speak "Randy I'm pregnant I'm crying because I'm happy" Randy moved back his eyes widen and his smile grew larger "You sure now?" he questioned Stephanie nodded and smiled through her tears "I took four test and they where all positive" Randy launched back into Stephanie's body he hugged her as tight as he could whispering into her ear with another smile "I'm going to be a father"


End file.
